Love? What's that?
by Night the Hedgehog97
Summary: Sherlock meets a Miss Morgan Horley...Detective Horley...she claims to be as good as him, has Sherlock met his match? Will he fall in love? Sherlock/OC
1. Chapter 1

Title: Love? What's that?

Summary: Sherlock meets a Miss Morgan Horley...Detective Horley...she claims to be as good as him, has Sherlock met his match? Will he fall in love?

Chapter 1

It was a cold night in London, as Sherlock Holmes was running down the street.

"STOP THAT MAN!" He shouted as he chased after the dark figure wearing a black trench coat

"It's been nice as always, Holmes!" Smirked the man, to revel his face as Jim Moriarty as he disappeared into a dark alley way, escaping from Holmes' grasp once again

"Damn it!" He cursed as he sighed and walked down the street. As he was walking he suddenly bumped into a slightly younger girl than him, with strawberry blonde hair, baby blue eyes and an innocent face

"oh, I am so sorry sir!" The girl blushed

"Quite alright...miss?"

"Horley, but call me Morgan"

"Okay then Morgan, I'm Sherlock Holmes"

"So you're the person the forensics team have been warning me about, it's nice to meet your acquaintance Mr. Holmes"

"Call me Sherlock" he smiled, noticing the spilt coffee down her blouse "if you would allow me, miss Horley, let me accompany you to my apartment and you shall borrow a change of clothes"

"Why can't I just go back to my house?"

"Quite easy, your accent, it's...from Essex, a country girl, your clothes also, not the expensive brands we see here in London, also you're breathing, it's heavy, getting used to the pollution in London"

"Well, what they say is true then Mr. Holmes, you are extraordinary" he grinned

"Come, Miss Horley"

"Morgan, I told you before call me morgan."

"And I told you to call me Sherlock and here we are" she giggled, almost a tinkling bell to his ears, he wanted to hear more of it "You should laugh more often" she blushed and he smirked "CABBIE!" He shouted, hailing over a cab and opening the door for the lady

"Such a gentlemen" she teased as she got in. Sherlock got in after her and the cabbie drives off

"Where too?"

"221b Baker Street" replied Sherlock, morgan stared at him in amazement

"You're nothing like Anderson said"

"Anderson is a moron, he is incapable of describing intelligence like mine" she giggled

"I fully agree with that statement, can you believe he tried to sleep with me?!" Sherlock felt more hatred towards Anderson than before, just then the cab stopped

"221b Baker Street" he said as Sherlock and Morgan got out, Sherlock gave the cabbie a tenner (£10 note)

"Keep the change" he said as he walked away and knocked on the door, Mrs. Hudson opened the door

"Sherlock! Johns been worried sick!"

"Sorry Mrs. Hudson" he smiled "we have company tonight, she'll be using my room, I'll sleep on the couch"

"Sherlock! I don't have too, I can just catch a train back" Morgan counteracted

"Now now miss, we have plenty of room here"

"Thank you Mrs. Hudson" she smiles

"Now then, lets get you out those clothes" said Sherlock as he passed Mrs. Hudson and up the stairs and walked through the door

"Honestly Sherlock! You have to stop running off on your own!" Said John as he saw the shy girl behind her "oh...who are you?"

"This is Morgan Horley" replied Sherlock

"Detective Horley actually, if you want my real title"

"So, you're our new team mate" asked John

"If you wish, yes, I prefer to work alone though" Sherlock scoffed

"I hate to break it to you, miss Horley, but, I doubt your...incompetent mind could deal with that"

"incompetent?! I'll have you know, I'm just as good as you, only I decided to get paid!" He smirked and threw her a shirt

"It's mine, but it'll have to do" she glared and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her

"Congratulations Sherlock" John said, Sherlock raised an eyebrow

"On?"

"You like her"

"Like?! Of course I don't!" Sherlock looked at him as if he was absolutely absurd and John scoffed and Morgan walked out the bathroom, clothes in hand wearing only the button up shirt Sherlock gave her (apart from panties and bra) Sherlock gaped at her, staring at her long legs, John snickered

"So where will you be sleeping Detective?"

"Sherlock offered me his bed" She replied, half paying attention

"Really now?" John asked as he raised an eyebrow

"Yes, now, does anyone want a cuppa? I'll make us some"

"yes, I'll have a coffee, black, 2 sugars" Sherlock said

"I'm a guest not your housekeeper Sherlock, I get respect" she said glaring at him as John chuckled.

"None for me, Detective, I'm off to bed"

"Okay...and Mr Watson, call me Morgan"

NEW STORY! To be honest, I'm thinking of putting my others on for adoption, I don't really Have any motivation any more, I'll defiantly keep Jasoers Majorette and Brothers, Exes and explaining and my sonic ones, so don't worry, I'll tell you later on in this story

-Night the hedgehog97


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"As you wish Morgan" she nodded and smiled, going into the kitchen and making 2 coffees

"So Sherlock, do your stuff on me...tell me my life" he smirked, he'd been waiting for this

"You have trust issues, by the way you stand, you don't like being in groups...from an old friend? An old boyfriend...both. You've been in a car accident, you don't like riding in cars, it reminds you of it, you've lived in Essex your whole life, but you've moved around 3 times? Hmmm...you have 4 siblings...2 female and 2 male, your father moved away, how can I tell this? The pictures in your purse are sticking out, ones a postcard from Canada, not a friend, a relative, someone close to you...your mother? You lived with her so I can't be her, leaving your father" Morgan smiled and clapped

"Well done...a couple things wrong...I have 3 siblings...and a bit I guess, and more than 3 times, try 4"

"You said 3 and a bit siblings?"

"My mother had a still born baby, my sister..."

"...Im sorry for your loss..."

"Don't be it was 10 years ago" she smiled as she brought over the coffee and sat on the sofa next to Sherlock, bringing her legs up to her chest, showing just a little of her white panties, Sherlock blushed and looked away

"Have you thought of moving to London?"

"Yes, but I don't have enough money to move here"

"Well why don't you move in with us? The sofa pulls out into a bed, and I can sleep here to solve cases"

"Really? You'd do that?"

"Indeed, I'm not as emotionless as people think" she smiled

"I heard you play violin?"

"When I want to think..."

"I play piano, maybe one day we can play together"

"Maybe" he smiled, Morgan put the coffee in the kitchen

"What rooms yours? I'm gonna go to sleep..."

"Upstairs, first room on the left" he smiled as she went, her arse swaying and-

'No! You can't think like that Sherlock!' His mind screamed at him, after a while he sat in his chair and cleared his mind, going to his mind palace

Morgan - detective - colleague - feelings? - friendliness - romantic? - of course not! - forbidden, he snapped is eyes open

"Forbidden? What in earth could that mean..." He thought aloud "...colleague...feelings...forbidden..." He pondered on the thought and gave up, changing into a pair of plaid pyjama bottoms and laying on the couch, closing his eyes and falling asleep

7.00 AM

Sherlock woke up to the sound of a melodic voice singing and the smell of Bacon and eggs, the kettle signifying its boiling hot temperature and birds chirping.

"I'd pay to see you frown!" The voice sang, like a siren, so appealing, so beautiful, Sherlock sat up to see Morgan in just the shirt he gave her yesterday, cooking bacon and eggs and making tea, she saw Sherlock get up and blushed.

"Sorry, I didn't know you we're awake..."

"It's fine" he said playing it off as if nothing

"Better eat up, Lestrade said he's got a case, suspected murder down at Coventry Gardens" she looked at him and ate a piece of bacon "I'll go,wake John up" she said as she walked up the stairs, he stared at the food

'I haven't eaten in a few days...I suppose I should...' He thought as he sat down, and began to cut up the small portion of eggs and bacon, as soon as the bacon hit his tongue he felt as if he was in heaven, it was so nice! The crispness off the bacon with the runny egg yolk was a match made for heaven! He quickly hate the rest of the food and got dressed while waiting for his 2 room mates

Meanwhile

Morgan ran up the stairs 'Jesus...he had to not wear a shirt...those abs are so gorgeous!' She fell on the last one

"Damn it! That'll bruise later" she shrugged it off and entered John's room "C'mon John! New case! A murder!" She said getting excited "Wake up we gotta go!" She opened his curtains and he groaned from the light as she bounced out his room to her 'new' room, she kept on the short she'd been sleeping in, bathing in its warm and inviting scent, 'Mmm, musky with a hint of ripe fruit and oak' she grinned, but it soon fell 'No morgan! You can't have fallen for him already! No! You can't fall for him whatsoever! He'll stab you in the back...just like him...' She grabbed her jeans from yesterday and put them on, she'd go shopping later, she ran down the stairs

"C'mon boys! We got a murder on our hands!" She squealed with excitement as she ran down the stairs, Sherlock looked at her amused

"She's so much like you...the glint in her eyes though...someone hurt her" said John

'But I plan on making her feel better' he said subconsciously, he then shook those thoughts out his head

"Yes...c'mon then, lets go see" he said as he raced after her

"We'll be back later Mrs. Hudson!" Shouted John as he shut the front door and raced after them to Coventry gardens

Hope you like it so far - I just had a sudden burst of inspiration for this, thanks

~Night the hedgehog97


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The trio got into a cab all the way to Coventry gardens, Morgan was bouncing in her seat, a glint of excitement in her eyes, Sherlock smiled, seeing her happy, his brown/black curls brushing over his eyes, they soon arrived and they all got out.

"Ah, detective Horley, I see you've had a most unpleasant experience...running into the freak" said Sally Donovan.

"Shut it Donovan" she sneered

"Or what?" Donovan smirked

"It'd be a shame if Scotland Yard found out about your...'house keeping' business with Anderson" Morgan said closing her eyes

"What do you mean?!"

"Look at you! Your knees are dirty like you we're kneeling down doing...something, your hands are calloused, been in touch with liquid over the past 3 hours? You threaten anyone here, and I'll have you fired in a second, I am your boss..." Donovan strained no to hit her and Sherlock stood in front of her

"Where's Lestrade, Donovan?"

"Down by the fountain..." She glared at both of them as they walked off

"What was that about?" John asked

"She's a bit upset her lover can't keep his hands off me" Morgan snickered

"Anderson?!" John asked, baffled

"Yes Anderson! Think for once John! God it must be so nice not being me..." Sherlock said sharply, Morgan rolled her eyes and walked up to Lestrade.

"Name, age, death?" She demanded

"Name, Francesca Hughes, age, 21, death stabbing..." Morgan's eyes widened

"F-Fran?" She pushes Lestrade out the way and ran to the body and shook it "NO! YOU FUCKING BITCH! YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T DIE! YOU SAID YOU'D HELP ME!" She screamed and sobbed on the body, Sherlock walked up to her and pulled her away from the body

"It's okay" he soothed as she sobbed into his chest, 5 minutes later she took in a deep breath and looked at the body

"Where's her purse?" She asked

"There wasn't a purse"

"She always carries her purse...John! Can I borrow your phone?"

"Why? Where's yours?"

"In my pocket, her phone will recognise my number and he'll know I'm a cop, I need yours" he gave her his phone, she examined it

"Your sister's a drunk isn't she?"

"How did you know it was a sister" she raised an eyebrow

"If it was a man, the scratches would've been more than this" she typed in a number

...

"Hello?" A voice asked

"Listen here you little fucker, I will find you, no one, kills my best friend and gets away with it, and when I see you I will rip out your eyes and shove the down your throat...run while you can, it makes the game more exciting..." She threatened, Sherlock looked at her, amazed, her eyes, all though full of pain and tears, were still sparkling, as if she enjoyed it...

'She understands you...' His mind said, Morgan hung up and gave the phone to John and turned to Lestrade

"Mugging gone wrong, I know her, she put up a fight..." She searched the body and pulled out a hand gun which was missing 2 bullets "2 bullets missing, one missed the target, the other hit him in the leg, get your least annoying people to the hospital, I want whoever has been in for a shooting in the leg in the past 12 hours...NOW!" She commanded as Lestrade got on it, she turned round to Sherlock "I want to go home..." He felt down

"To Essex?" She shook her head

"To 221b Baker Street..." She replied, Sherlock's insides warmed as she called hi- their apartment home, he smiled and took her back to the apartment where she got her phone out and called someone

*Phone Call*

Ring ring...ring ring

"hello? Morgs?" Asked the female voice

"Amy...s-something happened..."

"Morgan, you can talk about anything with me..."

"F-Fran...she was s-stabbed to death..." Amy gasped

"W-what? But she...who would do that?"

"I dunno...but I'm gonna kill them...can you tell her family? I can't deal with it at the moment"

"Of course I can Morgie...I'll talk to you later..yeah?"

"Of course Amy pie...bye..."

"Bye" Amy said as Morgan hung up, she grabbed her coat and a key Mrs. Hudson had given her

"I'll be back later, I got something I have to do" Sherlock nodded as she walked down the stairs and out the door, he waited 5 minutes before racing down the same stairs and following her, so she didn't get into trouble, after 10 minutes of walking, he found himself in front of a club and got in straight away, soon after he found Morgan at the bar, a shot of Jack Daniels in her hand as she downed the liquid that brung the familiar burn on her throat that was oh so relieving "You took your time" she said...slightly drunk

"How many have you had...?"

"10?" She questioned as she took another one, Sherlock looked at her "well don't just stand there, sit" she said to him, he stared even more and sat down

"How...how long did you know her?" Of course he knew, but he wanted to hear her story

"8 years ago, I'd just moved because my mum had another baby and I moved into a new school, I liked to keep on my own and one day she just started talking to me randomly in class, we were really close, we were those really weird friends the ones that would fight and hit each other but never get mad with one another, then a year later Amy came into the equation and we were the best of friends...later on Amy went to college and we stayed at sixth form, I studied Biology, Chemistry, Maths and Drama, she was still in 2 of my lessons, She wanted to join the army and I wanted to be a doctor...I couldn't stand the work I needed to do for it though, so I became a detective...I studied your website and well...here I am...last I had heard from her, she was on tour in Iraq..." She said sadly "she stopped me from doing stupid things like killing myself..." She sighed as she took her next shot

"Killing yourself?"

"My ex...I loved him so much..." She sad tears in her eyes as she took two more shots, getting completely wasted

"Lets get you back to the apartment" he said, taking her hand which fit perfectly into his, she leaned on him and staggered home.

"S-Sherlock?" She asked

"Yes morgan?" He replied back placing her on her new bed, looking into her blue eyes...

MPOV! (Finally!)

I looked into Sherlock's grey eyes, his beautiful grey eyes, I felt they could see my whole life, I'd never believed in love at first sight until now, I noticed we were slowly leaning in to each other, I glanced at his lips, which were parted and then back to his eyes, I felt his breath spread across my face as he closed the gap between us and brushed his lips against mine, he quickly went to pull back and I pulled him closer, smashing our lips together, I moaned, his taste was just as I thought 'Apples, oh god, he's everything I want...' He leaned into me further and I laid back on his bed, placing my hands in his almost black curls, wrapping them around my fingers, he placed his hands on my hips, both of us closed our eyes and put more effort into the extraordinary kiss, we didn't even notice we had company until...

"Sherlock? Morg- ah!" John said as he walked into the room, Sherlock bounced away and blushed, re-buttoning his shirt 'huh...when did that happen?' I blushed too "I'll come back later..." He said backing out the room

"I should...go talk to him...you rest..." He said nervously, I smiled and nodded...I couldn't get to sleep that night, all that was on my mind, was one Sherlock James Holmes

C'mon guys! I need reviews, I'll carry in with this anyway, but I'd like some reviews

-Night the hedgehog97


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

SPOV

My stomach...what is this feeling? I walked down the stairs and looked at John who was smirking at me

"Don't like her?"

"Of course I don't, don't be ridiculous John! She was drunk!"

"And you're not, you were kissing her as much as she was kissing you" he smirked

"Oh shut up John" I sat in my chair and turned on the TV,putting on East enders

"No! She's cheating on you! Look at her eyes and body language! Complete imbeciles!"

"I regret getting you into crap television"

"You've said that before" I said to my favourite blogger

"What's going to happen now?"

"Well, Lola's going to found out she's pregnant and Bens the father, but she won't say anything..."

"Not on Eastenders! With morgan!"

"Oh...well she's staying here..."

"Really?"

"Indeed..." I sighed and grabbed the gun

"I'm. So. BORED!" I said with each shot to the wall

"You know, we have a guest upstairs...Sleeping"

"She's used to it...she loves the sound of violence, I know her"

"Maybe a bit too much"

"Besides, she's not asleep, she knows she'll have nightmares or dreams about her childhood" I replied and sighed "I NEED A CASE!"

"Here's an idea...go find Francesca's killer..."

"Good idea! Give me your phone!"

"I've just given up on asking why..." John said as he gave me his phone, I chuckled and started texting my brother Mycroft

'For once in this existence...I may need your help... - SH' I sent him, soon after a text came through

'What do you need little brother? -MH'

'I need CCTV footage, Coventry Gardens, a blonde girl being mugged and stabbed...-SH'

'Of course...mummy misses you -MH'

'Yes, well I'm quite busy -SH' I sent, I waited 5 minutes before getting a new text

'Here's the picture -MH' as annoying as my brother was, he knew when to not push things too far, I looked at the picture and studied the man

"Late 20s, needs money for family, lower part of London, tanned, white, in a gang, brown hair, green eyes...I know where he is, i'll call Lestrade, you explain whats happened, we want to keep Morgan far away from him until court" I said putting on my coat and scarf, running down the stairs and out the door and firing 3 bullets in the air "they'll be here in 5 minutes!"

"Do you really have to do that?!" Shouted John, I grinned and got a taxi to Croydon, in south London, I payed the fair and walked round, looking in every alley before I found him, exactly the same clothes, I walked up to him.

"What's your name?" I asked, looking at him, I saw he had a limp, bingo...

"...Si" he replied "Who are you" I smirked

"I'm Jerome, have you heard of Sherlock Holmes?"

"Yeah I have, what of it?"

"Well this..." I punched him in the face and shot him in the same leg in which Francesca shot him, he screamed in pain as I picked him up and threw him over my shoulder, I hailed over a taxi, who saw my injured victim, and shook his head, I took out one of the badges I stole from Lestrade and he pulled over "St Bart's hospital, now" I said, faking nervousness in my voice, 30 minutes late we were there and I walked out and took him to a doctor "he shot himself in the leg, I found him in an alley, use these hand cuffs, he is to be arrested for the murder of Francesca Hughes" I said, throwing the hand cuffs at the nurse and walking back to Baker Street.

3rd person POV

Sherlock opened the door and stepped not 221b Baker Street, he walked up the stairs and was greeted by a not so friendly detective Horley

*SLAP* the crackling noise was heard thought the house as Morgan slapped Sherlock Holmes, he looked at her baffled

"It was MY case, I was going to find him, I was going to KILL him, he doesn't deserve prison, he deserves death!" She shouted at the Consultant detective, glaring at him, then, Sherlock done what he had never done before, he acted on impulse and crashed his lips to hers, her eyes widened at first, but she soon closed her eyes and kissed back, they stood there for 5 minutes before they pulled away. "What was that for?" She asked

"An experiment" he smirked as he walked over to his violin and started to play

"AN EXPERIMENT?! AM K JUST SOME TOY TO YOU?! TO PLAY WITH?!" She growled as she stormed up stairs, Sherlock pondered the thought of what this could mean and decided to do another experiment, he took a piece of paper and wrote a note on it

Morgan. Do you like me? [ ] Yes [ ] No Yours truly - Sherlock

He slid it under her door

'Only time will tell now...the only thing is...do I like her?' He thought...

New chapter done! First review too, thank you :3 gonna go eat now, 4 chapters in 2 days! A new record! :D

~Night the hedgehog97


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5 _

Morgan had fallen asleep and woke up suddenly to gun shots to be heard, she hit the floor

"FUCKING HELL SHERLOCK! I WAS SLEEPING!" She shouted, she looked at the clock and saw the time "9 am? Pretty late" she looked around "I should go to my house in Essex and grab my stuff...maybe Sherlock can help..." Morgan imagined Sherlock lifting heavy boxes and blushed but soon snapped out of it when she saw the note...she looked at it

Morgan. Do you like me? [ ] Yes [ ] No Yours truly - Sherlock

She looked at it...'does this mean he likes me?' She pondered the thought for a second and ticked a box and smiled 'that should do...' She said to herself, she went downstairs and hid it in the fridge,knowing he'd look in there at his head, she went to the toaster and something popped up and she screamed

"ARE THEY HANDS?!" She screeched "SHERLOCK HOLMES! NO PUTTING HUMAN HANDS IN THE FUCKING TOASTER!" He smirked

"You have a dirty mouth Miss. Horley"

"Thanks for noticing that...I was wondering, I have to go back to Essex to see Frans family and to grab my stuff...can you help?" He nodded "Okay, meet me at Liverpool street in an hour, I have an errand to run" she said as she ran upstairs to get ready, 5 minutes later she ran out the door "I'LL BE BACK LATER MRS HUDSON" she shouted as she slammed the door and ran to St Bart's hospital, she turned to the receptionist "Hi, I'm looking for a man, shot in the leg and put under arrest..." She asked

"Who are you?"

"Detective..." She realised Lestrade would've banned her from seeing him "Detective Donovan" she lied easily, the receptionist nodded and pointed down the hall where 2 police officers were standing outside a door 'How'd I miss that?!' She thought to herself and walked down the street "off duty boys, I'm taking over" she said as they nodded and went away, she stepped in and locked the door, cracking her knuckles

"Who's there?" Si groaned

"I'm your worst nightmare..." Morgan replied maliciously

"You! You were on the phone!"

"Ah, yes, my threat, I don't take kindly to people who KILL my best friend" she growled and walked over to him, taking the hand gun she had in her pocket and a silencer that she had hidden in her coat, she screwed it onto the front of the gun and shot the criminal in the shoulder, who screamed in pain, she muffled his voice and hushed him "Shh, we don't want any one noticing our little conversation she said, she wasn't in her right mind, she was driven by revenge, she pressed down on his shoulder "I'm not stupid! Tell me who paid you to kill her!" He screamed in pain "TELL ME!" She screamed

"JONES! IT WAS KATIE JONES!" He screamed out, morgan by now was covered in blood she dropped the gun

"The little bitch!" She walked out and turned to a nurse "he'll need immediate attention" she said as she walked out, bumping into Sherlock, who tutted

"Revenge doesn't help, let's get you cleaned up" he muttered as he got into a black car, morgan, who was thoroughly confused followed after, in the back was 2 people she didnt know and Sherlock, the Male and Sherlock were chatting...well arguing and the female was texting, Morgan turned to the girl..

"Um...what's your name?" Morgan asked

"...Anthea"

"Not your real name, your pupils dilated, you take enjoyment in people guessing your name I take it?" Anthea smiled and nodded

"You're the first one to guess that" she smiled and gave her a piece of paper "if you want to chat I'm only a text away" morgan was quite angry at the guess comment but obliged to take the number and thanks her, she then turned to Sherlock and the mysterious man, only now taking in their conversation

"Honestly Sherlock! Mother is worried! It isn't healthy for her"

"Mycroft! It's not happening, she has no right to be worried when she said I was a freak, just like everyone else!"

"She didn't mean it!" The man - mycroft argued, Sherlock glared at him, morgan decided to interrupted

"Um, Hi, I'm morgan, Sherlock's roommate" she said, she would've shook his hand but her hand was all bloody

"Mycroft Holmes, Sherlock's brother"

"Yes, unfortunately" muttered Sherlock

"Oh will you grow up!" Exclaimed Mycroft

"I believe John already told you it was-"

"Out the question, yes I remember the 'we solve crimes, I blog about it and he forgets his pants'" morgan blushed, imagining it and shook her head 'No morgan!'

"Yes, well...here we are, come on morgan, Mycroft, go somewhere where I am not" he snapped at his brother and got out

"Bye Anthea"

"By Miss" Anthea said, not looking up from her phone as Morgan climbed out, Mrs. Hudson opened the door

"Oh Morgan, what did you get into" she tutted as morgan grinned sheepishly

"I'm going to wash my hands" morgan replied as she ran up the stairs to the bathroom to have a shower and get dressed.

SPOV

I thought it was time now, to reveal...I Sherlock Holmes, did indeed, Like, Morgan Horley, as more than a friend, I sighed wondering what had happened to the note, I opened the fridge to inspect my head experiment, when I saw a note tapped to its forehead, he opened it up to see:

Morgan. Do you like me? [x] Yes [ ] No Yours truly - Sherlock

In that moment, he has never been happier

If I carry on this fast I should complete it soon! Aim is 15 chapters, hope I get there!

~Night the hedgehog97


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sherlock grinned, his heart felt as light as it had ever been, he heard Morgan get out the shower and go into her room, and get dressed, he waited 5 minutes before knocking on the door

"Morgan?"

"One sec" she said, Sherlock heard some shuffling before morgan said it was okay to enter, he opened the door so see morgan with a hair dryer, drying her hair and smiled at him "What's up?" Morgan asked, Sherlock didn't answer, but instead, walked briskly over to her and took the hair dryer off of her and put it on a desk. "Sherlock?" She asked, staring into his grey eyes, but what happened next, she didn't expect, Sherlock, Sherlock HOLMES the man who claimed to John he was married to his work (she'd asked...) was kissing her! For the 3rd time! In 2 days! She could get used to this, she closed her eyes and kissed back, slowly wrapping her arms around his neck, soon after they broke apart for air and she blushes "what was that for?"

"I like you too" he grinned as he played with a loose strand of her blonde hair, she blushed harder

"Lets play a game" she said laying on the bed, Sherlock tutted and sat on his old bed, placing her on his lap

"What game?" He asked

"20 questions of course we answer the questions we give each other too"

"Fine, I'll start, favourite color?"

"Grey, you?"

"Blue"

"Hmm...favourite book?"

"Animal Farm, by George Orwell, you?"

"The gallagher girls series, spy girls, very cliché" she responded

"Favourite musician, band or not"

"Kiss or Panic at the Disco" Sherlock looked at her surprised "don't get me wrong I love Chopin and Mozart, but KISS is so cool!" Sherlock shook his head while smiling

"Mines actually Leonard Bernstein" Morgan smiled, and suddenly had a blank look in her eyes before snapping out of it

"We should get to Essex now...before Lestrade comes to arrest me..." Sherlock frowned, now wanting her to get off his lap

"Of course, Mycroft sent us a chauffeur, as much as an imbecile my brother is, he can be handy" John knocked on the door

"You two better go. I'll find you some cases in Essex, be on the downside for now" Morgan nodded

"C'mon 'Lock!" Sherlock smiled

"I like it when you call me that" he whispered to her

"Then I'll call you it more often" she smiled

"But what will I call you?" He asked as they went down the stairs

"Morgie, Morgs, or just call me by my made up name" Sherlock raised an eyebrow

"Which is?" He asked suspiciously

"Call me Mercy, Mercy Hollands" she grinned as she hopped into the car outside 221b Baker Street.

John POV

I was tidying up the apartment when Lestrade came up

"Where's Horley?!" He demanded

"Dunno what you're talking about, her and Sherlock have been in Essex all day..."

"Really?" He asked studying me

"Yeah, something about a funeral and getting some stuff..."

"But the description was absolutely like her"

"Maybe, it was someone dressed as her" I suggested, Morgan you owe me a lot for this

"Oh yeah! I didn't think of that" Jesus...Sherlock was right, they really are always out their depth, I hummed and went around the apartment, I looked in the toaster to see hands and I snickered, bet she wasn't happy about that...

"Did you hear about them?" I asked, trying to relieve the awkwardness

"About?"

"Sherlock and Morgan...they're...kinda together"

"Really? What do you mean by kinda..."

"Well, they've kissed 3 times in 2 days, Sherlock looks happy with her...but they haven't gone on a date and Sherlock hasn't asked her about being his girlfriend..." I explained, Donovan came up behind Lestrade

"Imagine that, the 2 freaks fit each other perfectly" I glared at her, she insulted my best friend and my -somewhat- sister (or at least...she felt like my sister)

"If anyone's the freak here Sally, it's you, how's Anderson been?" I retorted, she paled and ran out the door as I snickered to myself silently

"You should go look for this person, I'll tell Sherlock you came by" Lestrade nodded before going down the stairs and out the house "idiot..." I said as I grabbed my phone and called morgan

"John?"

"Morgan, cops came by, I managed to persuade them it wasn't you, stay in Essex for a week, you're at a funeral and grabbing your stuff"

"Okay John...Sherlock! Stop it *giggle* I'll talk to you later, bye John"

"Bye" I said as I heard a last giggle before the dial tone, I shook my head "it's a match made in heaven" I said before logging onto my computer...

3rd person with Sherlock and Morgan

Sherlock was tickling her, which was why she was laughing

"L-Lock! Stop it!" She giggled as he tickled her hips, he grinned and backed away

"Only cause I have to do something" he replied as he motioned for her phone, she rolled her eyes and he scrolled down on the photos (with her permission), seeing pictures of when she was around 17 with Fran and Amy, the banner behind said 'Happy 17th Morgie!'

"17th birthday, my last party before that was when I was 10 so they threw me one, but just us 3, Amy's idea...Frans almost 18 and Amy's almost 17 too...we managed to get pissed out our heads" she giggles, tears rolling down her cheeks, Sherlock wiped them away, she smiled and he scrolled onto the next one which was a video, a man and morgan, morgan was arguing with him

SPOV

"you listen to me you fucking asshole! You don't mess with my best mate like that! Amy is a wonderful girl and she deserves more than you, you piece of shit!" Morgan screamed at him

"Tell me what I've done you little bitch?!"

"YOU FUCKING CHEATED ON HER, I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" She screeched as Fran caught her by the waist

"Morgan stop it! Amy will get upset..."

"AMY'S FUCKING RECORDING THIS!" She roared and turned to the man "you have 5 seconds to get out our apartment...1...2...3..." The man turned and ran and Fran started laughing, the video cut their

"Ah, ice cream and chick flicks after that one..." Morgan smiled, I scrolled to the next video, which was at an airport, Fran was standing there in an army uniform and Morgan was crying

"I swear to god! If you get killed I will die and beat your ass up!"

"Morgan, I promise I won't die and I will help you, even if I am in Iraq..." She nodded and done a mocking salute, the girls bursted out laughing and Amy came over

"Our greatest memory yet girls, grab a phone!"

"Amy! You're holding mine!" Morgan giggled

"Oh..." That's when it ended, the picture after was of all 3 of them, posing with the peace sign.

Then, the final Video...it was morgan on her own, in the apartment.

"Where does Love get you? Heartbreak...loneliness...I'm alone! Fran is in Iraq and Amy moved out...AND THEN YOU CHEATED ON ME! Well this is what I think of you Torran!" She screamed as she got a knife...the 19-year-old slid the knife deep into her wrist and I watched with horror as the crimson liquid flew out her wrist "I hope...she was worth it..." She said as she fainted, right then the door flew open

"MORGAN!" Fran came over into the picture. "PERCY! CALL AN AMBULANCE! HURRY! Morgan! Wake up! DON'T DIE ON ME YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Fran noticed the phone, reached for it and that's where it ended.

"That was 6 months ago..." She replied, showing me her wrist which still had the scar on "I keep it to remind me of what love can do to you..." She looked into my eyes "but...I don't care what happened there anymore..." I smiled and kissed her softly

I am totally on a role!

I don't own Sherlock!

~Night the hedgehog97


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As Sherlock kissed the blonde headed female, a knock on the window happened, they pulled away and Sherlock looked

"Sir, we're on the A12 and it's a huge traffic jam, it will take at least an hour" Sherlock nodded

"Very well" Sherlock turned back to Morgan who smiled

"How about when we get to Chelmsford, we go see my family first, I'll text my mama and she'll make extra dinner...and you will eat it Sherlock James Holmes" Sherlock grinned

"Anything for you...now, you know my full name, but I don't know your middle name..."

"Chloe, Morgan Chloe Horley" she smiled

"Beautiful, just like you" Sherlock replied, kissing her knuckles, Morgan blushed and got her phone out.

'Hi mama, coming back to Chelmsford with someone, can you make extra dinner? -Morgan xx' 3 minutes later she had a text

'Thats fine - it's steak, how does your friend like it?' She asked Sherlock who replied "Medium rare" she grinned

'2 medium rare please' she smiled and cuddled into Sherlock's side, who wrapped an arm around her

"Will you tell me about your life?" She asked

"If you want me too" Sherlock replied, Morgan nodded "Well, I was raised in Cambridge, with my mother, father, brother and sister (he has a sister in my story)"

"What's your sisters name?"

"Her name is Esme"

"Your parents picked old names" Sherlock smiled and nodded

"Quite...anyway, me and Esme, were always really close but me and Mycroft never got on, I was always the odd one out, always experimenting and such, I was coming down to dinner one day when I was 18 and I heard my mother talking to father..."

"What did she say?" Morgan asked

"She said, in exact words 'He's a freak Michael! He doesn't eat! He just stays up in his room!' I stepped out behind the wall and replied with 'Glad you think so well of me...' After that I grabbed my things and moved to London...Mycroft managed to track me down and hasn't left me alone since" replied Sherlock, Morgan smiled

"Well, he'll leave you alone now...let me call Amy, she'll give me a key to the apartment" Sherlock nodded

"Ames? Yeah we need the key...no...okay yes...Jones...yeah...okay, meet us at my house?...sweet! Talk to ya later babes...bye" she smiled as she hung up "that was interesting" she giggled and half an hour later they were in a small village called writtle, they got out the car "thanks, you can go back now, I have my own car" she smiled and walked to the door of a oldish house, not as old as the rest but at least 8 years old, she knocked "Mum? Hols? Ry? Freds? Skuff? You in?" As soon as she said, a 13 year old opened the door, she had curly brown ringlets and a light blue eye color

"MORGIE!" She squealed and hugged her tight, Morgan laughed

"Hey Hollie, you still fighting off the boys?" Hollie blushed and morgan smirked

"Where are the boys?"

"Riley's in the garden with daddy and Freddie's at school, he got a detention" Sherlock noticed the similarities between morgan and her sister, no, her half sister, both had the baby blue eyes and innocent face "who's that?" Hollie asked

"Hollie this is my new roommate...Sherlock"

"Mhmm...roommate, of course" Hollie said slyly, morgan blushed

"C'mon, let me see Mama" said morgan, walking through being jumped in by a dog "oof, hello girl, did you miss me?" She said smiling, stroking the English bull terrier which barked in return, Morgan pushed the dog down and walked into the kitchen "MUMMY!" She squealed and hugged her tight

"Hello morgan...who's your friend?"

"This is Sherlock, one of my roommates"

"What happened to you and Fran getting an apartment in London?" Morgan looked down

"Fran was killed...that's a reason why we came to Essex"

"The other being you almost killed the killer?" Morgan grinned sheepishly and nodded, Morgans mother sighed and turned to Sherlock "Hello Sherlock, Morgan's been a fan of yours for sometime" morgan blushed

"Mum!" Sherlock smiled

"Yes, you should be proud Mrs Scolding, she is very intelligent"

"Call me Allison or Alli, Sherlock" Sherlock nodded

"Very well, Allison"

"I'm gonna gonna go see Ry mum, want me to pick Freds up?" Allison nodded

"Please"

"Okay, I wanna see mrs flora anyway, and kiwi" Allison shook her head

"The amount of times Freddie's had to go in because of them..." Morgan giggled

"C'mon Sherlock" she said as she pulled me out to the garden "RY RY!" She shouted, the 15 year old turned round and grinned, it was obviously her brother, the blonde hair and blue eyes were a trait to them

"MORGIE!" He said running up to her and squeezing her, she laughed

"Jesus, you're almost as tall as me!" Riley looked me up and down

"Who's this?" He asked

"Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes" he said, introducing himself, morgan then interrupted

"We have to go pick Freds up, how the GCSE's going?"

"Good, I got the same as you!"

"Following in my steps huh?" She giggled "we'll talk later" she said as she walked out the back gate hopping into a grey car and turning it on "get in Sherlock!" She said, he opened the door and sat in the smallish car, 3 minutes later they were at their destination

'Hylands Academy' she scoffed

"Still a shit hole I see" she laughed and locked the car " c'mon Sherlock, I want you to meet some teachers of mine, a friend or two too" she said walking up the stairs, she entered a building and walked Up a short flight of stairs into the science department "KIWI!" She hollered, just then a red headed teacher popped her head out a class room and spoke with a he New Zealand accent

"Hello trouble! What are you doing here?"

"Take a guess"

"Freddie?"

"Yep, how's Riley doing in the lessons?"

"Just as bright as his big sister" morgan grinned

"Kiwi, this is Sherlock Holmes"

"Nice to meet you, call me kiwi if you want, her and Fran do it all the time or call me Hannah"

"Kiwi..about Fran...I Was working on a murder...and...she was the murder victim..." Hannah looked surprised

"Oh morgan" she said enclosing her into a hug morgan hugged back

"We'll, I'm gonna go find Gabs...do you know where Freddie is?" Hannah laughed

"With Gabs"

"Oh dear god..." Morgan shook her head

"Talk to you later kiwi"

"Bye morgan, Sherlock, look after her" Sherlock nodded and they walked down the stairs and into another building, they walked to the back of it and morgan knocked on the door

"Yes?"

"Mrs Flora? It's morgan!"

"Morgan! Come I'm!" Morgan entered to see Freddie sitting at a desk she walked up to him and slapped him round the head

"Stop being an idiot!" She snapped at him before walking up to the other desk where an elderly teacher sat "hi mrs flora!"

"Morgan! I have you since A levels!" She grinned

"Yeah...how's Ry doing?"

"As well as he can, I try to fit a lot of practical in for him" morgan nodded

"Well I'm here to pick him up, but I wanted to introduce you to Sherlock, he's my new room mate" Mrs Flora smiled

"Hello Sherlock, I'm Gabriella, but call me Gabs, morgan here doesn't like too...she's a wonderful gal, the only girl in her drama class...class of 99" morgan blushed

"Yeah...that was fun...not" Mrs flora laughed

"Freddie's free to go now, come visit!"

"I will Mrs Flora!" Morgan smiled and picked Freddie up by the ear

"Ow! Morgan!"

"Don't morgan me! I told you to behave for her!"

"It was James! Not me" she glared at him and he shut up

"Explain that to Ma..."she said threateningly and he gulped...he then looked at me

"Who's this?"

"This is my room mate Sherlock...now, we're going to see Marc first..." Freddie groaned and morgan glared which shut him up, they walked next door to music "Marc? You in here?" She asked

"Hey morgan what's up?" Asked a tall man with dark hair

"Hey, you know anyone with a truck or something? I'm moving and I need the piano moved"

"Uh yeah, I think Jacks got one...or Megan, I'll find out, same number?" She nodded "okay, I'll see you later"

"Bye" she said walking out of the music room, all three of them walked out the school down the car, she pointed to Freddie "back"

"But-"

"Back. Now." He got the idea and got in the back, she moved the chair back and her and Sherlock got in and drove back to the house

So we've met my family, except they're older and less of an age gap haha

~Night the Hedgehog97


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When they got back, there was a blue car parked on the curb, they parked and got out, morgan turned to Freddie

"Go inside..."

"But-" she glared and we walked in

"C'mon 'Lock" she said grabbing his hand and pulling him to the blue car, as they got closer, a girl with red hair got out, you could tell this was the blonde headed girl - Amy - from the video "dyed ya hair again Ames?"

"Morgie!" She squealed, hugging her, morgan hugged back

"You got the stuff?" Amy nodded

"Into the car, your mum still doesn't approve of this stuff" morgan frowned

"Lock, you get into the back" he nodded and done what he was told morgan and Amy got in the car and Amy handed her over an envelope, morgan opened it to reveal a gun with the initials 'FAH" on the side "Ammo?" She asked, Amy threw her a clip

"You know where the rest is" Morgan nodded and picked out 2 keys and a note saying

'Money is in 25-15-21-18 account and 2908, morgan, sorry -Hughesy

"Thanks Amy"

"Anytime...she was my best friend too" morgan nodded

"Meet me at the apartment?"

"Tomorrow, 8am" morgan nodded and hid the gun in her waistband

"See ya tomorrow" Morgan replied as she got out, Sherlock coming out behind her

"And Morgan, you're explaining tomorrow..." She replied mysteriously, Morgan rolled her eyes and went into the house as Amy drove off, Sherlock followed morgan who was sitting in the living room, talking to an elderly woman and male, she smiled (In their 70s)

"Sherlock, this is my grandmother and grandfather" she said

"Nice to meet you both" Sherlock replied, looking at both of them, finding out their history

"Nice to meet the young man which offered morgan a place to stay" the grandmother smiled "I'm Marilyn and this is Mick" Mick shook his hand and the steaks came out, they all sat at the large table and morgan sat down next to Sherlock, intwining their hands together, under the table as they ate the steak

"Mmm this is really nice Mum!" Said morgan as she finished her plate "Me and Sherlock are going to the apartment to pack up and then we're gonna see Danielle and Charlie" Allison smiled and nodded and Morgan and Sherlock stood up, said goodbye to everybody and left, around the corner of the house, was an Audi R8, Morgan got in and turned on "my baby missed me" she said rubbing the steering wheel as Sherlock got in and chuckled, he closed the door and Morgan floored it to an apartment just outside the center of Chelmsford and parked the sleek car, she got out, waiting for Sherlock who also got out and then locked the car, she walked over to the apartment and buzzed a button

"Hello?"

"Hey Linda, it's morgan, can you buzz me in please? Fran has the key" she lied fluently

"Of course Morgan, here you go" *BUZZ*

"Thanks Linda" she opened the gate and walked up the stairs, Sherlock following her, they got to the 3rd floor and she opened the door to 3B, she stepped in to a dirty ransacked apartment "Oh katie...so predictable..." She tutted and picked a plant up, she stepped over to a safe in the corner of the room and pressed in '2908' on a keypad, this moved a wall to reveal a stack of money

"Wow..." Sherlock said "so...you're a criminal?" He asked

"Was..." Se replied

"I gave the cash and that back, but they said for me to keep it, and that it was obvious I was in trouble, kind people...I still keep in touch with them" she said grabbing a duffel bag, Sherlock grabbed her arm

"We should do that later...I have a question to ask you..." Morgan smiled

"Gonna arrest me 'Lock? I won't run away..." She replied teasingly, Sherlock blushed lightly

"Actually...I was wondering...if you would be my, what is it people call them? Girlfriend?" Morgan giggled

"You're so silly 'Lock" his heart felt down "of course I will!" He looked up surprised

"Really?" She nodded and he grinned, picking her up and spinning her around, just then there was a knock at the door, Morgan pecked Sherlock on the lips and went to answer it, she opened the wooden door and gasped

"Torran..."

And that's chapter 8! ...ONLY KIDDING :D

"Morgan...look I just wanted to-"

"Get. Out"

"But I want you back!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE" Sherlock came into a view, just as Morgan was about to punch the spiky headed blonde and grasped her by the waist

"Morgan, come on, don't waste your strength on him..." Sherlock said to her, stroking her hair

"And who are you?" Torran asked with disgust

"Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes, I'm Morgan's...Boyfriend" the word felt foreign on his tongue, but he enjoyed it at the same time"

"Who let you up?" Asked Morgan

"Tom..."

"Just leave me alone Torran! You got her and I've got 'Lock" he sighed

"Look, I don't want her! You were right she wasn't worth it!"

"Listen to me Torran. I. Don't. Want. You." She pronounced each syllable "and tell your girlfriend she should watch her back...I will kill her" she swore and slammed the door in his face. She walked into a bedroom and collapsed on the bed, sighing "God...Fran should be here now..." Sherlock laid next to her and kissed a forehead

"You're so beautiful Morgan" she smiled

"You can talk, you're so sexy with your formal yet casual look" she giggled and looked into his sparkling grey eyes "I love you..." She whispered, Sherlock only just catching it

"Love? What's that?"

We all knew the title was gonna come into it and I thought it was a great way to end, if you want to adopt a story, just PM me and we'll talk

~Night the hedgehog97


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Haven't you ever been in love?" Morgan asked baffled, Sherlock shook his head "Well, Love is one more than liking someone, when you would die for them, do anything...be anything just to please them, your heart feels like a hummingbird when you see them and your stomach feels all fluttery like butterflies in your stomach" Morgan explained

"So...Love is giving up existence?" Sherlock asked, confused

"Well, kinda, but it's also the best feeling in the world...like nothing could ever top that feeling" she replied

"Hmm..." He pondered..."How does one find out they're in love?" He asked

"Well, most people say to picture your life without that person, if it hurts and you don't want it, you're in love with them, however, some people say that can applied to friendship and so if your heart feels like it swells up when they talk to you or touch you or if it hurts when they are hurt or you misunderstand their words and think they're hurting you or mocking you" she explained, Sherlock tried to imagine his life without the blonde haired detective, his heart broke and he realised...he LOVED her, love!

"Well then, I love you too Morgan" she grinned and kissed him softly, it only lasted a short while before a call was placed, Sherlock picked it up

*Phone call*

"What do you want Lestrade?!" He snapped

"You know the serial killings going around in London"

"Of course I do!"

"We think the killer made a mistake..." Sherlock perked up

"Get me on video chat and get John there ASAP" he replied, hanging up "You got a laptop?" He asked, turning to morgan who had one in hand, grinning

"One step ahead of you 'lock" she giggled as he shook his head and took it from her, logging in "Found my password out then"

"Well, 'Sherlock' isn't the best password" she blushed softly

"Hehe" He shook his head and logged into Skype, morgan quickly took the laptop and added a contact

"Detective_Girl?" Sherlock questioned raising an eyebrow, Morgan rolled her eyes

"Problem with it?" She asked

"Not at all" he chuckled as he clicked on John's Skype name and called him, after 3 rings he picked it up

"Why do I have to go?!" John asked "I was having a cup of tea!" H demanded

"Don't act like you don't enjoy this stuff John...besides, would you rather do this or cluedo?" He asked

"No! Never again!" Morgan giggled and entered the picture

"What happened?" She asked

"Lets just say, he kept saying the victim done it..."

"But that's impossible!" She said

"it was the only solution!" Sherlock interrupted, morgan giggled

"So John? Where is it this time?"

"Hyde park, engravings in the back of a smiley face, once again, not as deep as the last, victim left a message"

"Which was?" She asked

"Have a look..." He said, turning the computer around to show in the soil

'Himme' Anderson took the laptop

"No need for you to look, it's German for Heaven, he obviously killed himself or wanted to be killed" Sherlock scoffed

"How many times have I said? Don't talk out loud you lower the IQ of where ever you are!" He sighed and morgan nodded

"He missed a space, he said 'Him Me' meaning, the murder was a friend...John, what's his name?"

"Thomas, Thomas Crade, age 22" he replied

"Hey..that sounds like the Thomas in our building..." Morgan replied

"We'll get back to you John" Sherlock replied as he shut the laptop lid quickly "Hmm...have you got any nicotine patches"

"Kitchen" she replied in deep thought, Sherlock went and opened the package, taking out 4 patches and putting them on, thinking

"Hmm," Morgan came in

"is that 4 patches?!" She asked

"This is a four patch problem, my dear...think Sherlock!" He knocked his head...it wasn't quiet "stop thinking" he demanded

"I can think them I want" she replied "my apartment" she smirked

"SHH!" Sherlock snapped, morgan glared "Oh! He is stupid...stupider than I thought..."

"What are you talking about Sherlock"

"C'mon morgan! You're just as smart as me! Think! Tom...smiley face...message...KEY!" Morgan's eyes widened

"Do you really think..." Sherlock nodded, she sighed "I'll text John, tell him we're on it, give us one week, he won't strike in that time"

"Morgan...don't"

"I have to! You'll go back to London, grab as much evidence then you can, get a warrant and we'll get him!"

"Morgan! Don't!"

"I'M NOT FIGHTING YOU ON THIS SHERLOCK!" She shouted

"Morgan. Listen to me. I've only just got you...I don't want to lose you already" he said, making her look into his sparkling grey eyes which were almost tearful "I may be Arrogant, insolent..."

"Vindictive?" Sherlock chuckled

"Vindictive, but, I'm also human...less so then most people but I still have a heart and I still bleed...without you, I won't be able to function" Morgan looked up at him

"I love you Sherlock" thinking she'd given in, he smiled and squeezed her...and then she said..."But I'm doing this..."

"Morgan!"

"No. I'm giving myself up, Karma I suppose...but no matter what...I will get Torran behind bars..." She replied walking out

Did you know it was Torran, I was trying to do the dramatic thing and so I kept putting the name off. Did you like it?

Please review

~Night the hedgehog97


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sherlock sighed and called John on his mobile

"Hello?"

"John...I...I don't know what to do?" He said

"You? Sherlock Holmes? Don't know what to do?" He asked, baffled

"This isn't a joke! It's morgan!"

"You don't know how to ask her out?" He asked

"No! I-"

"Do you want...you know...sex? And she doesn't?" Sherlock blushed

"No! That's not the problem it's-"

"So you're already doing it, are you being safe?"

"JOHN! MORGAN'S GONNA BASICALLY GIVE UP HER LIFE BECAUSE HER EX IS THE KILLER!" Sherlock shouted

"What?! Why would she do that."

*memory*

'"Well, Love is one more than liking someone, when you would die for them, do anything...be anything just to please them, your heart feels like a hummingbird when you see them and your stomach feels all fluttery like butterflies in your stomach" Morgan explained

"So...Love is giving up existence?" Sherlock asked, confused

"Well, kinda, but it's also the best feeling in the world...like nothing could ever top that feeling" she replied

"Hmm..." He pondered..."How does one find out they're in love?" He asked

"Well, most people say to picture your life without that person, if it hurts and you don't want it, you're in love with them, however, some people say that can applied to friendship and so if your heart feels like it swells up when they talk to you or touch you or if it hurts when they are hurt or you misunderstand their words and think they're hurting you or mocking you" she explained, Sherlock tried to imagine his life without the blonde haired detective, his heart broke and he realised...he LOVED her, love!

"Well then, I love you too Morgan" she grinned and kissed him softly'

"Sherlock? SHERLOCK?"

"She's trying to protect me..." He whispered

"Sherlock..."

"I love her John! And I can't let her kill herself!" He shouted

"I know..." John replied

"Tell Lestrade that we're in the case, I want Scotland Yard here, NOW!" He demanded, hanging the phone and grabbing his coat, running out the door.

MPOV

I had been walking through the rain for half an hour now, I was walking up the high street and walked into Costa, the lady looked at me

"Hello, how may I help?" She asked, bored

"One medium hot chocolate please..." I said

"Anything in it?"

"Marshmallows...I'll have a cinnamon bun too please" I replied

"That's £4.60 please" I gave her a fiver

"Keep the change" I said as she handed me the hot chocolate, I took the cinnamon bun and walked out walking to the park, sitting down even though it was raining and sipping the hot liquid as it burnt my throat, I ate a bite of the bun enjoying the soothing taste of cinnamon, I sighed and got up again, walking into the shopping centre, and sitting down, I grabbed my phone out my favourite jacket I've had since I was 18 and looked at the pictures of Me, Amy and Fran, smiling, tears falling down my cheeks and then I came across a film that I hadn't seen before, I stuck my headphones in and played it

*film (3rd person)*

"John? What's for dinner?" Morgan asked, who was sitting, reading a book with Sherlock's head on her lap as she stroked his hair

"Take out? Or going to a café?" He replied, Morgan shrugged and turned to the next page, Sherlock who had had his eyes closed, snapped them open

"You okay?" Morgan asked, her eyes not leaving the page

"Mhmm..." He hummed as Morgan slowly pushed his hair out the way of his eyes "Morgan?" He asked

"Indeed?" She asked, her eyes skimming across the new pages

"Can you play any other instruments?"

"No, Piano and keyboard only although I can play some small parts on guitar I learnt when I was 13" she replied

"What if I said Mrs Hudson had a piano downstairs?" Morgan's eyes strayed from the page, she pushed Sherlock off her lap and ran downstairs (The Morgan watching the film giggled a little) Sherlock fell onto the floor

"Oof..." He grunted as he hit the floor, soon after they hear a beautiful melody playing, John walked downstairs with Sherlock and phone in hand, into Mrs Hudson's piano room seeing Morgan, peacefully playing, a stupid grin on her face as she played the simple notes.

"What was that?" Sherlock asked

"Black Star by Avril lavigne" she replied playing a simple chord, letting the notes flow, she sighed contently and Sherlock sat next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her on the cheek

*film ends*

I smiled, wiping the tears away, I got up and went into HMV, looking around, I looked at a CD 'KISS!' I started to remember my Teenage years, I had loved KISS, still do, but I went through a stage where I loved their music, it was all I'd listen and I always had a different fantasy about one of them,the bass player, Gene Simmons, I giggled and placed it down, looking round and then I saw a classical section...Mozart, Beethoven, Chopin...it reminded me of Sherlock and as quick as I could I darted off to my apartment.

SPOV

I had searched all over Chelmsford that I knew for her but I didn't want to get lost so I returned back to the apartment, I sat there staring at the ceiling and walked into Morgans room, she wasn't very organised there were clothes everywhere I piano in the corner, a TV, a play station, an Xbox, but the thing that was mostly Morgan was the wall, covered in books, everything from George Orwell to Shakespeare to Stephanie Meyer, she loved reading, I had already known, I sighed

"Where are you...Je t'aime..." I paced around the room when I heard the door slam, I walked out of Morgans room and saw her, dripping wet, as soon as she saw me she lunged for me and kissed my mouth roughly, I gasped and kissed back, wrapping my arms around her and knotting my fingers into her hair, this wasn't like any of our other kisses, this was full of Love, Lust, Anger and Jealousy, she moved from my lips down my chin and onto my next, leaving small but noticeable kisses, she looked up at me

"Sherlock...I need you..." She said with urgency

Done chapter 10! Sorry I've been busy with Drama course work and geography :/ only got geography left now though! :D but only have 8 more days to do an essay :/ anyways - I don't own Sherlock, I wish I had his scarf though...

~Night the Hedgehog97


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

3rd person

Lets just say...after that sentence...things were done (An: yeah, I'm not gonna do it...courtesy of my boyfriend...don't think he'd want to see it...hehe)

*later*

Morgan was asleep, curled into Sherlock's chest as he stroked her hair and looked up at the ceiling with a blissful smile on his face, as he was daydreaming his phone went off, he grabbed it and answered

"Hmm?" He hummed, questioningly

"Sherlock? It's John"

"I know, I read the Caller ID" he whispered quietly

"Why are you whispering?"

"Because Morgan's asleep" he whispered again

"Oh...um, well...I just wanted to see how you're doing" Sherlock grinned

"We're fine...great in fact" Morgan was now awake, not that Sherlock knew, she started lightly kissing his chest, he hummed

"Oh...so, any idea when this case is gonna be over?" John asked, as he was talking, Morgan started kissing up to Sherlock's neck, nipping at it.

"N-No, I don't..." He said moaning softly, he gasped "Morgan!" She looked up at him and winked

"I should...um..go...I got a date...so...bye" John said quickly hanging up, Morgan and Sherlock laughed

"Well good morning, sleeping beauty" greeted Sherlock giving her a light kiss on the lips, Morgan giggled

"Morning my Adonis" she smiled and she grabbed a sheet and covered her body as she stood up, she turned around and saw Sherlock with just a sheet covering his waist, she stared at his chest and Sherlock smirked

"Looking at something?" She giggled

"Indeed, I'm looking at my beautiful boyfriend" she grinned and turned around, going to some draws and picking out the sluttiest outfit in her draw, she walked into her bathroom and came out 10 minutes later in a mini skirt and shirt that stopped around her stomach, her black hoodie in hand "I hate this outfit" she grabbed her phone and texted Torran

'I need help - meet me at McDonalds, 3pm' she texted

"I love it" Sherlock smirked and Morgan giggled, sticking her tongue out at him

"Have we got enough evidence?"

"Yep, after tomorrow he'll be locked up"

"Good" she smiled and laid next to him "wanna watch a film?"

"What one?" He asked

"Romeo and Juliet"

"Sure...it's a decent film" Morgan smiled and sat on Sherlock's lap, he groaned and bit his lip did Morgan grinned evilly and wriggled around before moving next to him and cuddling into his chest, soon after the film started, They fell asleep.

*2 hours later*

Sherlock woke up, cold and alone, he looked at the time 2.50pm, he got up and dressed and looked in the kitchen where he saw a note

'Sherlock, In the safe there is another gun, it's an SIG pro semi automatic, grab it and watch me and Torran in McDonalds, we'll be in the corner...I love you - Morgan xxx' he sighed and grabbed his long coat and scarf along with the gun and walked out the apartment to the fast food restaurant which was just down the road, he looked around at the busy shoppers, it was almost Christmas and so people were in a rush, he walked into the greasy food domain and went to the counter

"Hi, how may I help?" The girl asked

"A crispy chicken and bacon wrap with a medium chocolate milkshake please..."

"Would you like that as a meal?"

"Yes please"

"That'll be £4.50 then please sir" he gave her a fiver and waited for his food, he then collected it and sat down with Morgan and Torran in sight.

MPOV

I saw Sherlock shit down, the faint outline of the gun in his waistband, I looked at Torran, I could see he still has a string of lovers, he has a faint blood stain on his sleeve and a knife in his pocket

"So...what's this all about?" He asked, there was a reason I took Drama...

"T-Torran, it w-was so scary...Sh-Sherlock...he...he hit me" I whimpered "he b-blamed me for the m-murders in London...s-saying I'll n-never solve them" I saw the edge of his mouth turn up slightly

"Awe, my poor little girl" he said, holding my hand, I internally held in a cringe

"W-Will you help me Torran? I-I was a fool to let go of you"

"How do I know this isn't a trick?" 'Oh please forgive me 'lock'

"This" I reached over the table and kissed him 'oh god! This is disgusting!' I cursed in my head as he kissed back, I then pulled away, vomit rising up in my throat, he grinned

"Okay I believe you" he smirked

"Hehe, yeah, well, I need the toilet...so I'll meet you back here?" He nodded and I walked away, as soon as he was out of sight I ran for the toilet. I burst into the cubicle and retched for about 5 minutes, I took a piece of gum and chewed it until all I could taste was mint, I sighed and spat the gum out in a bin and walked out to see Sherlock outside, his grey eyes flaming in Anger and Jealousy

"What was that?! You said you'd lure him! Not kiss him!" He whispered angrily, I dragged him into the disabled toilet which was a waste of time because it was upstairs and there was no lift, he opened his mouth to say something but I quickly stopped him by pulling him to me by this scarf and kissing him, we stood there for a minute when there was a knock at the door

"Morgan? You okay?" I signed to Sherlock to be quiet

"Yes, you know how I am when I eat McDonalds, I'm just gonna stay here for 8 minutes until the feeling passes" Torran shifted his weight

"Okay, I'll finish our lunch and then we'll go to my house"

"Okay" I replied as he walked off, I turned back to 'lock "I'm sorry, but he was into me and I done what I needed to do! I even threw up afterwards! He's nothing to me...but you...you're my everything 'lock" my voice started to fade and get quieter and by the end I was whispering, he gave me a short kiss to the lips

"You're my everything too Morgan..." I smiled

"I love you 'lock"

"I love you too, Morgan"

So that's chapter 11 - you can thank music revision for the sudden burst to do it, sorry about not uploading, I'm staying after school everyday for revision, I don't think I will be now...I've just been getting bullied by my Drama class (I'm the only girl...so) and I had enough today and stormed out, crying, anyways sorry for the rant, next chapter ASAP.

night the hedgehog97


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

3rd person

Morgan went back down the stairs of McDonalds and sat across from Torran, Sherlock came down soon after and sat in his seat, frowning as the blonde headed girl flirted with the criminal, she tapped the table twice and Sherlock looked up, that was the signal, he got up and walked out the door and waited in the busy high street, Morgan smiled and at Torran and got up

"Lets go home" she forced out, feeling sick still, she walked out the door and nodded at Sherlock who was leaning against the window, Torran followed after her and Sherlock pinned him to the window and pointed the gun at him

"I believe the term is...you're under arrest" He smirked

"For what?" Torran asked

"Torran Gibbs, you're under arrest for the Murder of Thomas Crade and 4 other people, You do not have to say anything. But it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in Court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence. Do you understand?" He smirked but nodded as I put the handcuffs on him and a local police man took him to a car, I saw him look up at a building, nod...and then it all went black.

SPOV

I saw Torran get led away, and then my future went black, as a bullet tore through Morgan's stomach and she fell to the floor. I pushed past everyone I could to get to her, and feel to her side in agony.

"Morgan! Wake up! Wake up Morgan! Please!" I shook her limp body as the blood covered my hands, I cried into her chest "Morgan...please..." I sobbed as the police took me away, I screamed "NO!" As the paramedics took her into an ambulance, I pushed the police off of me and ran to her "blood. S-so much blood." I sobbed, the paramedics shut the doors of the ambulance and drove to the hospital, my phone was ringing in my pocket, but I ignored it...all that mattered now...was Morgan.

MPOV

*Beep...beep...beep...beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep* it rang in my ears as I a bright light flashed

"W-what? Where's Sherlock?" I looked at the floor, a pile of blood and tissue was on the floor, I wasn't stupid...I knew what it was "No..." I sobbed, from the bloody mass, a wisp of white came up and formed itself into a baby, I held it my arms and sobbed "We're dead...Amelia...we're dead!" I looked up at the light and saw God looking down at me "It's not my time! Please! I need to help Sherlock!" He nodded, I looked to my Right and saw Fran, I handed her the baby "Keep her safe..." I whispered and she smiled

"Kick some arse for me Horley...Tell Amy I said hi and Sherlock that he better take care of you..." I nodded and hugged her (AN: I'm crying...) as I regained consciousness and gasped

"S-Sher?" I asked as I saw the mass of dark curls next to me, he looked up with bloodshot eyes and hugged me tight

"D-Don't leave..." He whimpered

"Sher...I need to tell you something" I told him as I looked him in the eyes, he nodded, telling me to talk "Sher...I just died...I saw God and Fran..." He nodded again, knowing there was more "there was blood on the floor...Sher...I-I...I was pregnant..." He looked at me, horror filling his beautiful grey eyes, I hugged him tight sobbing into his arms "Our baby is dead..." He rubbed my back and whispered comforting things in my ear, I unhooked myself from the IV machine and grabbed my stuff, leaving a note for the doctors, Sher carried me to the car and drove me home and we spent the rest of the day in bed, hugging each other as I cried, until I fell asleep.

SPOV

Morgan fell asleep and so I slipped out of the bed, I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and texted the person that could make me feel better...

'Meet me in Chelmsford town centre by the Cinema in 5. I know you're in Essex. I'm not stupid - SH' I hovered over the send button before pressing it. I grabbed my coat and scarf and walked down the street and waited outside the cinema, when a dark figure walked over

"Brother, dear" the figure smiled

"Esme..." I replied, as my big sister grinned at me and I fell into her arms, in tears "Esme...M-my baby..." I stuttered as she rubbed my back

"It's okay Sherlock...tell me what happened" we walked into the cinema and grabbed some coffee, we sat down in the costa and talked

"Morgan was shot in the stomach...she died...she came back to life though...and she told me, something I never thought I'd hear..."

"Which was?" Asked Esme, I looked up at her

"She said...that our baby was dead..." Esme frowned and put her coffee down

"You could try again" I sighed

"Who would want a baby with me? You heard mother...I'm a freak..."

"Sherlock. You are a wonderful Person, I've seen you two together,mane loves you very much..." I nodded and hugged her

"Do you want to meet her?" I asked

"Not now...she needs to heal mentally and physically...she'll need therapy...she'll suffer from depression...6 months Sherlock.m6 months and I'll be back" she kissed my cheek and left

"6 months...I'll fix her...even if it takes longer..." I swore to myself.

I don't own Sherlock, this chapter made me cry :'(

Night the Hedgehog97


End file.
